Pest stations have been used to securely hold trap mechanisms and baits to protect facilities from invasion and infestation of rodents such as rats and mice, insects, and other pests. Use of baits is a historically robust and effective approach to protecting facilities from pests. Recently, legislative and consumer interests have challenged the pest management industry to rely less on poisonous baits and to identify other solutions, primarily through monitoring and trapping. The cost of replacing pest stations with other devices is, however, quite high and discourages adoption of such other solutions. The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for a versatile pest station with interchangeable inserts.